


Our Rooms, Full of Laughter

by opti



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, because who doesn't want that?, just some 'Ann still wants a child and is in a relationship with April' fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody says "you can't, you can't, you can't; don't try," and still everybody says that if they had the chance they'd fly like we do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Rooms, Full of Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts).



> Since [You're a Disease I'm Underneath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2814476) is taking its dark turn at the moment, I decided to sprinkle in some fluff elsewhere. Prompted by MTL17, so this is a gift to them.
> 
> Title and summary taken from the lyrics to "Painting By Chagall" by The Weepies. I'm becoming obsessed with this song as an April/Ann thing...

The first thing that goes through April's mind when Ann tells her she still wants to be a mother is confusion. She thought that just being together was enough, and now Ann was bringing this into the equation and making everything weirder than it needed to be. 

Between the two of them, April is far younger and doesn't really understand what's making Ann want this. There isn't any part of her that gets it at all, and it makes her uncomfortable feeling like she isn't enough for Ann. She explains it in a calm voice, saying that isn't it at all, but April still feels it. It's hard to just ignore.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing that goes through April's mind when she knows her girlfriend's pregnant, and she's so  _happy_ that it gets to be the two of them and some donor that neither of them actually know that well, is shock. This couldn't actually be happening, of course. April just assumes that she'll wake up and everything will be back to normal - work, living in their apartment, nights in that apartment, and nothing else. But now Ann's getting excited about visiting a doctor.

"Why are you so... happy?" April asks her one day, sitting on the couch with their legs intertwined and the sounds of some forgotten TV show playing in the background. "Don't get me wrong, I like it but-"

"I really want this, April," Ann nods and sits up on her elbows. "You said you wanted it too. Did you lie to me about that?"

April bites her cheek and shakes her head slowly. "No, it wasn't a lie," she compounds it with yet another lie. 

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing that goes through April's mind when a little bump grows where Ann's flat stomach used to be, and they're going to another appointment, is a mild acceptance. When the weird gel was rubbed on Ann's belly, and there was a little dark splotch that April honestly couldn't make out from the rest of the white noise, Ann's face had a light about it - her eyes positively glowing - that made April understand just a little bit.

When they go home after that, April sits in bed and taps Ann's stomach lightly.

"You really weren't lying?" Ann says quietly, and though it's completely dark April can tell there's worry all over her face.

It's only fair that Ann's worried about all of this. April is a terrible liar, and they both know that. "I'm definitely not lying now," she kisses the center of her stomach before going back to snuggling into Ann's shoulder.

"That's all that matters," Ann whispers, snaking down to kiss April quickly. The younger woman drops her head onto Ann finally, and April falls asleep with conflicting desires.

She's young, and there's so much life ahead of her. Ann wasn't  _actually_ old, and that was just a funny joke to yell at her just after their lunch breaks together, but she seems so much more in control of where things are headed for her. April just doesn't understand how she's supposed to get this, have a full acceptance of it, and live with Ann being a mother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing that goes through April's mind when Ann can barely walk around without complaining all of the time, and she's only got a few weeks before the due date, is curiosity. It never occurred to April before that this wasn't just Ann's child and only makes sense one day when they're sitting in bed at three in the afternoon, drinking in the sunlight pouring through the window and a day off of work.

April actually doesn't mind sitting low, her head next to Ann's burgeoning stomach, and listening or feeling for any movement. 

"You know, I'm not stupid," Ann's running her fingers through April's hair and looking down at her.

There's no hate or anything at all there really. April just sees someone she loves, so she can only shrug. 

"I know you think it's weird-"

"It's not," April fires back immediately. It honestly isn't - planned pregnancy and artificial insemination weren't voodoo to her, and April certainly didn't hold some weird belief that only two people of opposite gender could have biological kids. "It isn't, I know."

"But you're not happy about it," Ann taps the back of her head and April's forced to look up at her. 

The glowing thing is very real, something that April just assumed was gross adults not wanting to make fun of fat pregnant ladies. Ann's face breaks out more, and her freckles are so obvious and plentiful, and she's always so tired and moody but April's even more in love with her now. She's gorgeous, she always was, but April can't stop looking at her sometimes - more than usual, at least - and Ann always asks her what's wrong.

There's never anything wrong. April's just confused why her pregnant girlfriend is so beautiful, and why the "pregnant" part doesn't hurt anymore.

"Your kid's gonna be great and-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Ann laughs and moves her hand, squinting down at April. "Hang on, 'my kid?'" 

"Well yeah, you're the pregnant one," April shrugs again, unsure what Ann wants from her.

"Yeah, but you understand who's gonna be raising this child, right?" she nods like it's the most obvious thing ever.

It never really crossed April's mind. Not that she assumed Ann would stay with her after giving birth, but she didn't know really  _what_ Ann was going to do. Were they going to have to move apart? April doesn't have any idea how to raise a kid, so why would Ann stay with her in the downtown apartment with one bedroom when she could go back to the house that she's renting out?

Shaking her head, Ann laughs again. She's louder than before, and it's confusing what she's even laughing at. 

"April, you get that you're gonna be a mother too right?" Ann's got a trail of laughter in her voice, and God April's heart beats way too fast at that sound. 

"What?" she asks stupidly.

"I mean you're not going to be their  _biological_ mother," she sways her head back and forth while talking before focusing on April, "but I want you around for it. I want you to know how awesome of a mom you're gonna be."

"Why would you want me to do it?" April chuckles. "I don't know anything about childcare-"

"And I do?" Ann rebutts, an incredulous look on her face.

"You're a nurse, so..."

"What do you people think I do at that hospital?" Ann raises her hands in confusion before patting April's shoulder again. "Listen, just because you don't know anything doesn't mean we can't try. I've wanted this for so long, and I want you here. With me, all the time. I want this kid to have an amazing, beautiful mother-"

"They already will," April smiles against Ann's stomach.

"Two. Two amazing mothers," Ann corrects herself.

April thinks she gets it now. When she puts her cheek back against Ann's stomach and something pushes against her, April's head bolts up and they share a knowing exchange. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing that goes through April's mind when Ann gives birth, and her girlfriend's holding her son, is that he's  _their_ son. 

And, y'know what, that's actually really awesome.


End file.
